The Dreamers: Disney's Mightiest Heroes/Franchises
This is a list of franchises that would appear in The Dreamers: Disney's Mightiest Heroes. List of Them P.S.: It's Gonna be a very massive list. *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Disney Junior) *Peter Pan (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Disney Fairies (DisneyToon Studios) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Disney Channel/Disney XD) *Wander Over Yonder (Disney Channel/Disney XD) *Phineas and Ferb (Disney Channel/Disney XD) *Gravity Falls (Disney Channel/Disney XD) *Sofia the First (Disney Junior) *Elena of Avalor (Disney Channel/Disney Junior) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Disney Junior) *Moana (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Kim Possible (Disney Channel/Disney XD) *Adventures of the Gummi Bears (The Disney Afternoon) *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers (The Disney Afternoon) *Aladdin (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Pocahontas (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *The Good Dinosaur (Pixar Animation Studios) *Coco (Pixar Animation Studios) *Hercules (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Beauty and the Beast (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Pepper Ann (Disney's One Saturday Morning) *The Weekenders (Disney's One Saturday Morning) *Winnie the Pooh (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Mulan (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Miles from Tomorrowland (Disney Junior) *Sleeping Beauty (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Milo Murphy's Law (Disney Channel/Disney XD) *The Princess and the Frog (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *The Incredibles (Pixar Animation Studios) *Darkwing Duck (The Disney Afternoon) *DuckTales (The Disney Afternoon) *Gargoyles (The Disney Afternoon) *The Jungle Book/TaleSpin/Jungle Cubs (Walt Disney Animation Studios/The Disney Afternoon) *Cinderella (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *The Lion King (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Finding Nemo (Pixar Animation Studios) * *The Mighty Ducks (The Disney Afternoon) * * * * * * * *American Dragon: Jake Long (Disney Channel) * * * *Mickey Mouse universe (Disney) (Note: Elements from other aspects of the Mickey Mouse universe will also be used in the film). *Zootopia (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *The Rescuers Duology (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *The Aristocats (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Fantasia (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Coco (Pixar Animation Studios) *The Hunchback of Norde Dame (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Frozen (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Wreck-It Ralph (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Big Hero 6 (Walt Disney Animation Studios/Marvel Comics) *Toy Story (Pixar Animation Studios) *Inside Out (Pixar Animation Studios) *Finding Nemo (Pixar Animation Studios) *Cars (Pixar Animation Studios) References Although Emman Cortez (the director of the film) has confirmed that none of the characters from other Disney subdisaries besides Pixar would appear in the film, they would be referenced. *Marvel Comics- Now owned by Disney as a subdisary. **The Avengers ***The title of the film is a homage/reference to the 2010 television show The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. ****In fact, the opening sequence is a homage to the intro of that television show. ***One of Captain Jake's lines "Dreamers Assemble!!!!!" is a reference to the famous battle cry. ***Captain Jake's various armors resemble armors similar to Iron Man's in which he uses them throughout the film. ***Marco's superhero form shown in the film is similar to Captain America. **Spider-Man- the director of the film confirms that due to the fact he is a Spider-Man fan, there would be tons of references from that. ***One of Phineas Flynn's lines is "Your friendly Neighborhood Phineas Flynn, at your service." is a reference to one of Spider-Man's lines. ***A teenager who resembles Peter Parker is seen in one of the people in the crowd who are shocked about the News report in San Fransokyo, Tri-State Area. ***A teenage woman who resembles Mary Jane Watson is seen in the crowd of one of the people who saw the final battle. ***One of the clothes that Captain Jake saw at the mall is Miles Morales' Spider-Man suit's torso. ***People who resemble Aunt May, Miguel O' Hara, Peter Parker, Mayday Parker and Ben Parker are seen. **Guardians of the Galaxy- the director of the film is also a fan of Guardians of the Galaxy. ***Throughout the film, Pete is dressed up as Thanos and this is a reference that he previously voiced him in ''The Super Hero Squad Show. '' *Lucasfilm **Star Wars- Emman Cortez also confirms that although Star Wars won't be included in the film, it would be referenced. ***The sword battles are a remiscent to the Lightsaber battles. ***One of the newly built Dominator-Bots resembles a Battle Droid. ***One of the people who are seen fighting in the army resembles Luke and Han. ***One of Jake's newly built swords is similar to a Lightsaber. **Indiana Jones ***An African-American man who reports he news resembles Indy himself. *Time Warner's various franchises **Harry Potter- the director of the film is also a fan of the Harry Potter franchise in which Ralph Fiennes is casted as Frollo. ***One of Frollo's lines "Well, well, Captain Jake, the pirate boy who ever lived in Never Land" is a reference to one of Voldermort's lines. **DC Comics ***Justice League- *** **Mad Max series- ***The film's gladiator battle in which Jake, Marco and Ralph with some of their new friends fight against a very large monster is similar to the vehicular battles but with battle sequence elements similar to the Dragon Ball series. *20th Century Fox/FOX **Various animated franchises on FOX ***One of the people who are a part of an evil army made by Lord Dominator resemble Stewie Griffin. *** Anime and Manga Franchises *Shonen Jump- The director of the film had played some ''Naruto ''games on his PlayStation Portable when he is in his Elementary years. **Dragon Ball series ***The battle sequences prior to the final battle are heavily influenced from Dragon Ball Z. ***Jake's transformation to become a Never Land *** **Naruto series ***One of the people who are part of Dominator's soldiers resemble Sasuke. *** **Bleach **One Piece **One Punch-Man ***One of the people who are watching the final battle in outer space resembles Saitama. *** *Magical Girl series * *Weekly Shonen Magazine **Attack on Titan ** *Mecha series **Voltes V- the director of the film said due to the fact this mecha series became very popular in his country, the film featured influences from Voltes V. ***The Mech shown in the film, JakeStar SP is similar to the titular mecha but with elements of Mazinger Z and Gundam combined with elements from Voltron. *** Category:Lists Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Franchises Category:Coolot1/Nr6969's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Cpend7's ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas